Save your Gifts, Demolish your Curses
by BrightlyMonotone
Summary: *CHAPTER 7 IS HERE!! COMPLETE!!*CSI is moving. Who’s up for a little last-minute screwing around? (S/W)
1. 1 – Moving Out

Title: Save your Gifts, Demolish your Curses  
  
Author: Janine Z.  
  
Summary: CSI is moving. Who's up for a little last-minute screwing around?  
  
Rating: PG-13 --- language and destructive content  
  
Category: Humor/Romance  
  
Pairing: Sara/Warrick  
  
Reviews: Yes, reviews are always welcome so please give them!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Moving Out  
  
For the first time since it was built, CSI was being moved to another location. Everything was changing. Gil Grissom and his team, as well as the Day shift, was having trouble packing up crime-solving equipment and boxing it up at the same time. Greg was having the worst time since he was surrounded by the equipment all day. He'd receive evidence to process, and be told to box up the same tool just as he finished. Not long after CSI was told to be ready for a big move, the building had turned into a huge juggling act.  
  
Gil Grissom was quickly walking down a hall. He ducked as two burly men carried a couch --- he recognized it as the one from the break room --- over his head. He passed several men like them, all of them carrying a heavy piece of equipment out of the labs. "Hey, careful with that!" Grissom stated loudly as three men stumbled past with a huge piece of examination equipment. The men glared and all mumbled something about leaving them to their job. But Gil Grissom was, as always, untouched and unfazed. He merrily continued down the myriad of halls until he found his office. He was going to miss this office probably above all the offices and labs in the building. The office was very bare. He had his desk and his chair, but his shelves full of bugs and jars and butterflies were all gone. Some he had moved earlier that week to his new office in the new building a few miles off, some still remained in boxes on the floor in his apartment. He wasn't ready to move and he knew that this was hard on everyone who worked here.  
  
Grissom was just sitting down to his empty, blank desk when Greg burst in, his azure blue and silver, striped shirt fluttering at his speed. "Damn, Gris, they're taking my mass spectrometer and I need it for a case Ecklie just picked up. I mean, I don't want it for Ecklie particularly, but I still want it to feel - "  
  
"At home?"  
  
Greg stared, his eyes wide with agitation and sleep deprivation, at Grissom. "Yeah, sort of. Yeah," Greg stuttered, leaning heavily against the door jam.  
  
Grissom only nodded. "I know. Tell you what. I was handed a report today that said that all of you lab equipment has arrived at the new location. Why don't you go claim your territory and get you scent on it before Vincent does."  
  
"Um, alright," Greg said quietly. That was the closest the young lab tech had ever heard his boss come close to a joke. He nodded and said again, "Alright. I'll - I'll go over now. See ya."  
  
As Greg left, Grissom sighed. He was really going to miss this place. 


	2. 2 – Memories and Plans

Chapter 2 - Memories and Plans  
  
Greg had already left to meet him new lab. Grissom had uncharacteristically gone home during a shift to bring his last boxes of bugs to his new office. Nick was helping the moving men move the expensive equipment and Catherine was showing the movers where everything was to be put. Sara and Warrick had stayed behind, protecting what tools they could to finish up their slow case. With much-needed equipment quickly disappearing right in front of them, Sara growled as a tall, hefty, handsome mover tried to innocently remove a fingerprinting machine from her possession. "Sorry, ma'am, but I have to take this - "  
  
"You'll take it when I'm done with it," Sara snarled.  
  
The mover became defensive. "The orders from my supervisor were very strict. I'm really taking this now whether you like it or not!"  
  
"No, you're really leaving it here," Sara barked back getting up from her seat to retrieve it from him. "And the orders from my supervisor were just as strict!"  
  
Just as Sara and the mover were about to duke it out over a large, pricey machine, Warrick moseyed into the lab. Neither noticed him. He saw that both adults were pulling with enough force to drag a 200-pound man across a floor. Leaping toward them, Warrick put a hand on each shoulder to steady them. The mover looked about to kill, but Warrick matched him for height and maybe even build. His face softened a tiny bit and Warrick said calmly, "Hey, my brother. I know you're just trying to do your job and I respect that. Tell you what. You leave the machine here and I'll bring it the new lab when we're done here. Sound good?"  
  
Sneering back at Sara, then over to Warrick, the mover shoved the machine into Warrick's chest. Muttering a long string of curses past them, the burly man sauntered off into the next room to complete his job. Warrick sighed and shook his head. He gently placed the machine back where Sara had it to begin with. "Thanks," he heard her mumble through her exhaustion.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Warrick groaned. Sighing again, he continued, "Listen, the evidence says that Mitch Cantrell pulled the gun and his wife was there with him when the vic was murdered."  
  
"His prints match up to the prints on the body," Sara added.  
  
"The casings we found match his gun perfectly," Warrick said lightly.  
  
"The blood we found in his car matches the vic's blood, too," Sara said as an additional thought.  
  
"His wife confessed to everything," Warrick said, leaning against the table.  
  
"He killed him," Sara said very lightly. Warrick smiled. Sara smiled as well as she realized how nonchalant her conclusion was.  
  
"I guess we could have let him take this," Warrick said, tapping the machine with his finger.  
  
Sara laughed quietly. "Yeah, but I like looking tougher than everyone else."  
  
"Oh, you?" Warrick asked incredulously. "He wasn't scared of you. He was scared of me."  
  
"Yeah, right," she snorted. "He was just as big as you. You looked scared."  
  
She turned away to write up a report as she awaited his reaction.  
  
"Excuse me, I looked scared?" Warrick's eyes grew in horror. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm not - I wasn't scared."  
  
Sara suddenly whirled and placed her hands frivolously on his shoulders. He shut up immediately. "I know you weren't, Warrick, I just wanted a rise out of you." He let his fingertips brush over her hips. This is new, he thought. I like new. She smiled sheepishly and slowly removed her hands from his broad shoulders. His hands dropped to his sides. Sara looked away from him and he watched as her facial expression suddenly went from embarrassment to sparkling with idea.  
  
He looked back up at him, her brown eyes shining. "This building is set to be demolished tomorrow. It's 7:27 pm right now. I just had a wacky idea."  
  
"Uh, oh," Warrick feigned worry as a smile spread over his sleepy face. "Do I wanna know?"  
  
"Yes you do," Sara said, sounding very pleased with herself. "This place is going to be destroyed tomorrow anyway. What do you say we get a little crazy and come in tonight after everyone's gone home and - "  
  
"Wait. 'Get a little crazy'? Slow down a bit, Sara, we're not even - "  
  
"No, no, no, that's not what I meant, Warrick," Sara said easily, brushing off his comment. "I was thinking - "  
  
Before Sara could voice her plan, Grissom appeared in the doorway. "Hey, guys, the head mover says we're to be out of here. I just put my stuff in my new office. Get everything you need because they're locking up in a few minutes." He left without discussion. Listening closely, Sara and Warrick heard Grissom give the same speech to what was obviously Nick, as that's who the man was addressed as by Grissom.  
  
"So, what were you saying?" Warrick began.  
  
"Um, let's discuss this over dinner, okay?" Sara smiled. She turned to the door and left without Warrick.  
  
A date? We're going on a date? Warrick thought. Okay then. No objections. 


	3. 3 – Making Messes

Chapter 3 - Making Messes  
  
Sara had chosen a small friendly diner on the outskirts of Vegas to eat. Warrick had no reason to protest, he just wanted food. Sara had ordered a vegetarian meal, though Warrick didn't understand how meals without meat even settled a hungry stomach.  
  
"So here's what I was thinking," Sara began. "The place is being destroyed tomorrow so it's not like anyone would notice or care anyway. And we have keys to the building so we can get in and out without a problem. And it could be considered a crime, but no one will know! So, those are my reasons."  
  
"Sounds good, but what are we doing anyway?" Warrick asked taking a bit of his dinner. Or breakfast.  
  
Sara raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Demolishing our curse."  
  
"Yeah? And what's that?" Warrick asked, still confused and a little nervous from her sneaky attitude.  
  
"Just eat and you'll see." Sara reassured, taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Sara, seriously, what do you - "  
  
"Don't worry, Rick, just eat and I'll show you later."  
  
==============  
  
"This is it," Sara blurted, pointing to her apartment complex from the passenger seat in Warrick's Tahoe. Warrick turned into the parking lot and found a decent space. Sara hopped out, walked a few steps, then turned back to the car, opened the door and said, "You wanna come in? I could use some help with the materials."  
  
"Yeah, alright," Warrick said, stepping out of the vehicle. Sara led him up to her apartment. Once in front of the door, she unlocked it and pushed the door open. Warrick looked around at the unfamiliar living room and kitchen. He took in all that he could as Sara scuttled around looking for stuff that was unknown to him.  
  
"Hold these."  
  
Warrick was snapped out of his thoughts as Sara stuffed five cans of different colored spray paints into his arms. He stared wide-eyed as she threw two more cans of spray paint, glue, paint brushes, a few cans of blue silly string into his chest. Sara looked over at him and saw him struggling to balance everything. Holding in a laugh, she grabbed a grocery bag and let him dump his stash. Warrick held the bag open as Sara scurried around grabbing things and tossing them blindly into the bag. Warrick found several tubes of oil paint, more silly string, yarn, glue stick, whipped cream and two crow bars. Sara looked over at Warrick when she was done. He looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment.  
  
"Let's have a party, shall we, Warrick?" Sara purred.  
  
"No," he choked and Sara heard his voice crack. She laughed, took the heavy bag from him and checked to make sure her keys were still in her pocket. Upon finding them, then took hold of Warrick's hand and pulled him out the door. She locked up her apartment and dragged a stunned Warrick behind her out to his car.  
  
"What are we - "  
  
"You'll see, Ricky, you'll see." 


	4. 4 – Demolishing the Curse

Chapter 4 - Demolishing the Curse.  
  
Sara had ordered Warrick back into the car just as they reached it. He was relatively reluctant --- as he was scared to know the answer mostly --- to asking her more questions, which were all answered by only a wicked smile and dangerously flashing eyes. A visible look of terror sat in his eyes as he started the car and backed it out of the parking lot. "Um, where to?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"CSI," Sara answered, her tone not at all revealing her plan.  
  
"But it was locked up just after we left," Warrick tried to argue.  
  
"Trust me, Warrick, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Warrick's tired and curious features darkened with worry. This is creepy, he thought as he steered the Tahoe in the direction of CSI.  
  
A few minutes into the ride, Sara began to hum. He didn't recognize the song; it was probably one she was making up as she went along. Ad-lib humming, he thought. This is scary. I gotta get an answer out of her! "Um, Sara?"  
  
Sara stopped humming and turned to face him. "Yeah."  
  
"I know you're probably not going to tell me much, but can you give me just a brief overview of what we're doing? Roughly?"  
  
Sara snickered back to him. She faced ahead of her, eyes on the road. She remained silent for a few seconds before muttering airily, "In life, you have choices. Where to eat, where to take you dry cleaning, where to work, where to live. The only problem is that when you choose something, it usually comes back to haunt you. For some reason or another. Maybe you learned that the restaurant you went to used too much MSG, or the dry cleaners didn't get out that nasty coffee stain, or maybe work just sucks and maybe that apartment you chose has a leak in the ceiling. Either way, you can't think of anyway to change it except to eliminate it from you routine and life altogether. You start to think that instead of taking a turn for the better, you've only created a curse for yourself. So, you decide on doing what you think is the best." Sara paused after her long spiel.  
  
Warrick looked over at her, waiting to see if she would continue with her lesson. When it became clear that she wouldn't go one without another question, he asked, "What do you decide on doing?"  
  
She turned to him thoughtfully and held his inquisitive gaze. "You demolish them. You demolish your Curses."  
  
Warrick nodded, still a little confused. "Oh, we're here."  
  
Sara looked from him to the building. So many memories, she thought. This was the place that sometimes, she would call home for days at a time. It would be hard to leave. But at least, her plan would make it easier for her to detach herself.  
  
Or maybe, it was lucky that her plan would make it easy to detach herself.  
  
When Warrick had parked the car, Sara grabbed the bag, exited the SUV, and slammed the door shut. She walked up the front door, whipped out her keys and hastily unlocked the doors.  
  
"You know," Warrick called from the car just as he was getting out, "this place is now a restricted demolition zone. Eight hours and this place will be nothing but a big pile of rubble."  
  
"I know," Sara answered as she held the door open for him. "So for eight hours, we are - "  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Warrick and Sara spun around, startled, as the familiar, young lab tech looked back and forth between them. "Hey, Greg!" Sara called brightly, flashing a dazzling smile toward him. "Forget us, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, me? Well, I was uh...I think I forgot something in my locker, I was just coming back to grab it before this place is all torn up," Greg answered, rocking on his feet. "So, what about you two?"  
  
Warrick shot a worried glance at Sara. Her features stayed sweet and almost completely impassive. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that the movers didn't forget anything and have it accidentally destroyed tomorrow morning. It's a big building and I wasn't totally sure if I could cover it alone. So, I conned Warrick into it with me."  
  
"Oh," Greg said. "Okeedokee then. Um, I'll run in, grab what's mine and I'll be out."  
  
Sara nodded and moved slightly to let Greg pass her. When she saw that he was out of earshot, she turned to Warrick. "Five minutes, Rick, five minutes. Then, it's party time."  
  
Warrick stepped closer and flipped on a few more lights. "Sara, seriously. What's going on? What are we doing? I - I've never seen you this...this - this crazy about...anything!"  
  
Sara suddenly put the bag down and grasped his warm, soft hands. He silenced immediately and looked down, caught in her gaze like a fly in a spider web. "You and I are just going to have a little fun. Commit a little crime. Get out of here well before the sun comes up and no one will know we were even here." She pulled her face closer and nuzzled him ever so slightly with her nose. He responded quietly and only jerked up when he heard approaching footsteps. Greg appeared around the corner with a wad of something brightly colored under his arm and swinging a long blue key chain with the words "Las Vegas Crime Lab" inscribed in white. Sara dropped their clasped hands and smiled at Greg as he neared.  
  
"I got what I came for," he stated simply, holding up a bright red silk shirt with a black dragon on it for them to see clearly. "See you tomorrow? For the first new graveyard shift?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya, Greggo," Warrick said coolly. Greg gave a tight smile and left the building. The two CSIs pretended to talk until they heard the roar of the engine of Greg's car die away.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Warrick looked down at her and felt her closeness. Damnit! Out of all the times she could flirt with me! He thought quickly as Sara gently took his hand and led him past the front desk, down several halls, and finally, ending up in front of the electrical room. She picked the lock with a paper clip in her pocket, opened the door and flipped several switches. Most of the lights went off, Warrick noticed, and many black and security lights came on. "Glow in the dark," Sara explained, about the black lights. "Hey, I wonder if..." She trailed off, deep in thought. Then, "You know those security strobe lights?" Warrick frowned. Sara smiled. She audaciously wrapped her arms loosely over his shoulders, brought her face close until the tips of their noses touched.  
  
"It's time to party, baby."  
  
"Kay," Warrick mumbled as his fingers rested on her sides. Sara made a movement to look like she was about to kiss him, but instead, smiled, and let her arms detach themselves from his shoulders. She drew her right hand away immediately, but let her left hand slide down, over his firm chest, down to his abdomen, back up his chest, and up to the back of his neck. She ran her thumb over his jaw line and she felt him inhale sharply.  
  
Sara giggled and pulled away. She began to walk away from him and he stood stunned as her footsteps died away. Oh, boy, Warrick thought wildly. This is nuts! I'm falling for her, aren't I? I can't, we work together..we, we..oh, God, I'm screwed. He vaguely heard her footsteps come closer again.  
  
"I, uh, hope you don't like that shirt, Warrick," Sara said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Warrick asked, just turning around to face her.  
  
"This is why!" Sara screeched, as she squirted blue oil paint from a plastic tube. The gooie paint assailed Warrick unmercifully. His white shirt was smeared with dye and Sara's roars of victorious laugher as she squirted him again.  
  
"DAMN! Sara?!"  
  
"C'mon, Warrick, last night here, no one will know and we have nothing to do!" She laughed even harder. "Just one night!"  
  
Warrick glared and bolted past her. As he fled, we could feel a glob of cold slime on the back of his neck.  
  
"Warrick, where you going?" Sara whined as the paint tube dropped to her side. Silence answered her. "Warrick?"  
  
Again, no one said anything. Sara looked around. All she saw was a bare building with black and security lights, as well as the few strobes that alerted the fire alarm. Lights, walls, windows...that was all Sara saw. But just as she thought that, a hand snaked around her waist from behind. She screamed in surprise as a tube of red oil paint appeared in her vision and a glob leaked down her shoulder. She swung back around to face a snickering Warrick. She whipped the blob off her shoulder, smeared it across his face and took off running. At full speed, she reached the bag in time to rip off the cap of orange paint and squeeze it at Warrick as he appeared at her back. He let it hit his arm and with the other, swung around and doused Sara with the red paint he had found. She screeched again, but slipped in a tiny puddle on the floor. Grabbing Warrick's hand instinctively, he came with her. Pulling him down on top of her was not exactly what she had in mind, but now, she didn't consider it much of a mistake. Warrick smiled, bent down and kissed her cheek. Sara reached up one hand and grabbed the blob of paint on the back of his neck to smear it down his back. Actually, it just gave her an excuse to touch him. She began to giggle as he planted kisses all along her jaw line. "Warrick, stop, that tickles!" He only went on more. Pinning her arms to either side of her head and straddling her, he continued. Sara laughed harder. She was enjoying this very much, but they only had so much time to ruin CSI. Jabbing a knee into his right groan, ("OW, damn, Sara, that hurt!") Sara flipped him off and made a mad dash for the bag. He tried to follow, but she only playfully pushed him to the ground and squeezed orange and the newly opened green paint onto his chest. She threw aside the tubes and run a hand over his chest to smear the two colors together. Still cracking up, with tears now streaming out of her eyes, she shook a spray paint can.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Sidle! Don't even think about --- "  
  
She shook the can more, jogged to the first wall, and sprayed a long curving line. She turned back to Warrick, who was just struggling to get up, and he got the point. Snatching another can from the bag, he followed suit and sprayed the neon green paint all over the wall. Sara ran screaming with excitement down a hall, spraying odd designs and Warrick did the same --- without screaming like a banshee --- down a different hall. It had all only just started. The night was young. And the fun had only just started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sorry, the next chapter is coming soon!! If you're reading this right now, then you've reached the bottom so you can review..hint, hint..* 


	5. 5 – Only Getting Started

Hey, everyone! Thanx for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was having a heavily spirited conversation last night with my cousin about "If you could change one thing about each CSI, what would it be?" I wanted Warrick to be a kleptomaniac. He hung up on me. LOL! Anyhoo, here's chapter 5 and don't worry, chapter 6 should be out shortly!! Enjoy!  
  
P.S. ~ For those of you who don't know what a kleptomaniac is, it's a person who's attracted to shiny things. Hmm.Warrick would go nuts in Vegas if you think about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 - Only Getting Started  
  
A rave party, maybe, Warrick thought eyeing his surroundings. Yeah, a rave party without the music and all the people. Lots of crazy designs on the walls in neon paint, open space, flashing lights --- hey, we had black lights in here? Sweet, my shirt is glowing!! Two, small, multi- colored hands flew up to cover his eyes from behind. "Guess who!!"  
  
"Um, the only other person in this building?"  
  
"Aww, you spoilsport!" Sara pouted. "You took all the fun out!" Sara and Warrick had been at CSI for over an hour now. They still had time to mess the place up even more, but right now was break time. Their hearts were thumping at an unusual rate and the adrenalin was circulating through their veins like fire over gasoline.  
  
"Took all the fun out, eh?" Warrick asked with a sly. "Then why don't I put it back in!"  
  
Sara, not knowing what to expect, silenced and backed up a couple of steps, away from Warrick who was grinning madly.  
  
"Um..." Sara started, her heart racing with anticipation, but voice showing a bad case of nerves.  
  
Warrick's hand suddenly shot down to one of his oversized pockets in his pants. Sara followed his hand with her eyes and just barely saw a can of silly string before the cap was flicked off and a jet of smelly silly string hit her in the chest. Before long, Sara's shoulders were covered in pink silly string. Screaming with surprise and glee, Sara grabbed her own can of string, shook it quickly, and let the string cover his thick, curly hair. By now, the pair had been so pumped by what they were doing, the bag the supplies came in had been torn to shreds. Cans and bottles of everything were spread all over. Some empty, some still full. The mystery of figuring out which was which added flavor to the fun.  
  
"No, not my hair!" Warrick whimpered, backing up next to a throbbing strobe light.  
  
"Why not your - hey, I never noticed that!" Sara yelled.  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
Sara began to double over in giggles and weakly pointed a shaking finger at Warrick's face. "Blue - paint," she sputtered. "You look like a smurf!"  
  
Warrick began to laugh himself, but took off down the hall to grab two cans of silly string. With one in each hand and Sara's desperate screams only egging him on, Warrick took off after her rapidly retreating form down and hall, spraying her with streams of silly string. The chase continued into what was Greg's old lab. Several built-in table and desks that couldn't be moved made for good shelter for Sara. The only problem was her laughs kept Warrick on her tail. Soon, she couldn't shake the giggles and she finally just collapsed on the floor just as Warrick ran out of ammo. Tossing aside the empty cans, he pounced on top of her and began to tickle her unmercifully. Trying fight his fingers and get at his tickle spots at the same time, Sara giggled harder and tears began to leak from her eyes. She wrestled him off her, but not for long. Warrick snatched at her hips, causing her to fall over back into his lap. Dumping her shaking form under him again, he continued his attack. Sara squirmed in his arms, trying to free herself. She kicked and screamed and laughed and punched and laughed some more, but Warrick got past everything she did. Finally, she stopped, but didn't crawl off her. Instead, he once again pinned her arms so her side and dropped his head low. He sealed off her howling with a forceful kiss, to which she responded quickly. She freed one arm to tangle in his hair and the other one found it's way to shoulder. His fingers trailed under her shirt and feel soft, bare skin. Sara moaned and pulled him closer. This night better not end, she thought.  
  
~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~  
  
A few minutes later, Warrick forced himself off. Sara looked quite out of breath. Running a hand through his hair and getting tangled in the silly string that now inhabited it, Warrick groaned and tried to pull his hand out again, only to find that it was stuck. "Aw, damn," he muttered. "Sara, help me please."  
  
Sara giggled and weaved his hand out of his hair for him. "You know," she said, "we still have some yarn and glue left. Maybe some spray paint still."  
  
Warrick's eyes gleamed at her offer. "Race you!"  
  
He hopped up and bolted for the door. Before Sara could reach the door jam, a ball of black yarn flew into her face. "Warrick!" She scolded. She unraveled it and threw it to him. He caught it, wrapped it around a hook in the wall and tossed it back to her. The little game of catch soon turned into football of sorts. Throwing it to the other, running down a hall and attaching it to something. The building was turning into a maze. Imagine the fun a bunch of preschoolers would have in here! Warrick thought as he caught the diminishing ball. He tied the end to a pole.  
  
"We're all out!"  
  
"Too bad," Sara admitted. "But I just had an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here, lay down."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it, Rick."  
  
"Kay," Warrick said laying down flat on his back.  
  
Sara walked to him carrying a can of yellow spray paint. She grabbed his leg and moved it to the side slightly, bending at the knee. She pulled his arm up above his head and turned his head slightly. "Alrightly, close your eyes and hold your breath."  
  
Warrick was confused. "Um, why?"  
  
"You'll see," Sara said and she began to spray around his legs, making a perfect outline of his body on the floor. Warrick squeezed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath as she came to his head. She went all around his body. "Done! Come on, Warrick, look!"  
  
Warrick hopped up and looked at the perfect outline of his body on the floor. Sara had done what a police officer might do with a dead body: outlining it so he would know where the body was later on. "Hold on!" Warrick dashed off and returned with a tube of red paint and squeezed some on the chest and around the head. "Perfect. Now I'm dead."  
  
Sara giggled and Warrick bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Warrick, let's get out of her, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," He said. "If we don't, these strobe lights are gonna give me a seizure."  
  
Sara laughed once more and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I had an awesome time tonight, Ricky."  
  
"Me too. We should do this more often!"  
  
Giggling again and kissing him deeply, Sara took his hand and led him out of the building.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 6 is on the way. In the meantime, review! Pleeze!!! 


	6. 6 – Finished Buisiness

6 - Finished Business  
  
At Grissom's House  
  
Grissom was still in bed when the phone woke him the next morning. He groggily opened his eyes and groped blindly from the phone. Upon feeling it, he flipped onto his back. "Grissom."  
  
"Uh, hello, Mr. Grissom, I hate to disturb you like this - "  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Cal Stevens, from the demolition crew. Again, I'm sorry to bother you like this but I need you to come back down to CSI before we tear it down."  
  
"Why?" Grissom demanded. He was growing quickly impatient.  
  
"Uh, it's a long story, sir, it would just be easiest if you just came down now." Cal Stevens said.  
  
"Fine," Grissom muttered, then slammed the receiver down and rolled out of bed. "Why not just call Ecklie. It's his shift anyway."  
  
Scrambling into clothes that didn't match --- which wasn't new, nothing of his stuff matched --- and hurried out the door.  
  
"What could they want now?" Grissom asked  
  
At CSI  
  
Grissom slammed the car door shut. A tall man wear protective gear marched up to him, his hand extended. "Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cal Stevens."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you," Grissom said, trying to bite off the urge to spit on him for disturbing him on an unusual day off. "So, what was so important that I needed to be here again?"  
  
"Well," Cal began, missing the slight animosity in Grissom's tone. "I sent my men in to scatter the explosives, but they found something that wasn't there when we came by the first time to do measurements."  
  
Grissom was impatient. "And that was...?"  
  
"Well, it's," Cal paused. "Just follow me."  
  
Grissom sighed and followed the bulky man up to the building. "You were the last one here last night right, Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Well, my team locked up, yes, I myself didn't leave last," Grissom explained. "Why?"  
  
"There's been a crime committed in there," Cal said.  
  
What, he thinks I'm made of nothing but time? Grissom thought. "Well if there's been a crime, call the police or Conrad Ecklie, not me."  
  
"Your team was the last in here and I was wondering whether or not you knew anything. See for yourself, Mr. Grissom."  
  
Cal pushed the door to CSI open and Grissom's eyes widened. The building had strobe lights pulsating and black lights illuminating what was left of anything white in the place. It was totally trashed. Spray paint decorated the wall, yarn was hanging all around, oil paint was splattered all over the walls and not to mention the silly string that loitered the place. Grissom forgot about his anger toward Cal and took an easy few steps into the building. "What the hell happened here?" He asked no one.  
  
"Sorry, sir, it was like this when we came here," Cal said, thinking he sounded smart.  
  
"I figured that one out, Cal," Grissom snarled. Cal shrugged and left. Grissom stood in what was once the lobby, gawking at the fun someone had.  
  
Someone with a key to CSI.  
  
Grissom cursed once more, then strode out of the building. Several demolition men parted to let him back to his car. Just as he grabbed the handle, a familiar female voice teased, "Hey, Grissom, it's your day off. What are you doing here so bright and early?"  
  
Grissom spun to see and smirking Sara and behind her, an exhausted-looking Warrick.  
  
"I got a call because - " He stopped dead. He looked them up and down. They were covered in paint and silly string and their clothes were stretched, torn and barely hanging on their bodies.  
  
"How the hell? That was...you two?!"  
  
Warrick smirked and wrapped an arm over Sara's shoulder, down the center of her chest, and let his hand rest on her hip. "Yep."  
  
Grissom was speechless. He just stared at the two CSIs not knowing what to say.  
  
"See you tonight, Grissom," Sara said, shooting him a dazzling smile. She turned and Warrick did the same. With his arm lifted from her hip and now across her shoulders, Sara stuffed one of her hands into one of Warrick's back pockets. Together, they strode off, followed by puzzled stares all the way back to the Tahoe. 


	7. 7 – Endings and Beginnings

** Okay, chapter 6 was supposed to be the end, but people kept saying they wanted more so here's chapter 7. This is probably going to be the last chapter and also, to Cranberry Ramen, thanks so much for the little tip. This chapter is dedicated to you for the GREAT idea you sent me via review!! **  
  
7 -Endings and Beginnings  
  
Sara hooked her finger on the back belt loop of Warrick's pants and let him lead her into his house. Both trailed silly string and yarn into the house, but Warrick didn't seem to mind all that much. He was just happy to be able to relax. The same could be said for Sara, who, had her finger not been looped like it was, she probably would have collapsed several minutes ago.  
  
"You alive back there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, if you really want me to be," Sara mumbled.  
  
Warrick chuckled and closed the door behind her. And, much to Sara's surprise, Warrick collapsed four feet into the living room. She stood, stunned, staring at him as he lay sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed, arms and legs in all directions. "Warrick?"  
  
He opened one eye and held his hand out to her. Smiling with relief, Sara dropped to her knees at his side and lay down with her head snuggly on his chest. The two CSIs lay together in silence for a long while. So many memories about that previous night: How they barely got by Greg, jacked the lights so they flickered and created weird shadows, spray painted crude sayings on the wall, smeared paint all around, but better yet, how they became a couple. Well, you probably couldn't say they were a couple quite yet. And neither, being who they were would admit they were. They were just together. They didn't have time for being a "couple". Work would get in the way of that. Yeah, they were just...together.  
  
Sara suddenly giggled and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, I just can't get out of my mind the look on Grissom's face when we saw us! So perfect. It was classic!" Sara mused. Warrick chuckled too.  
  
"If that was his reaction, I wonder what everyone else's might be like," he snickered.  
  
Sara lifted her head to make eye contact with him. "Want to find out?"  
  
"Sure, later, when shifts starts." Warrick said. "Wait, if we shower, how will they know?"  
  
Sara snorted in mock distaste. "You call yourself a CSI? C'mon, Warrick, consider the facts. The paint will still be there whether we shower or not. And silly string will probably still be in my hair."  
  
"Same here. And when - wait, what about the paint still being there?"  
  
Sara smiled sweetly. "It's oil paint, genius."  
  
Warrick's eyes widened. "Damn!"  
  
Sara burst out laughing again and kissed his chest once before giggling some more.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask why I had that kind of stuff lying around in my apartment?"  
  
Warrick shook his head as best his could while lying down. "No, ma'am, I think some things are best left alone."  
  
"There's a good boy. I get the first shower."  
  
"Well, the shower is big enough for two people to fit - "  
  
"Down boy," Sara warned, but still smiling. "And besides. How could you possibly know that two people could fit in there?"  
  
Warrick rolled his eyes in defeat and crawled up onto the couch while Sara took off up the stairs, still giggling victoriously.  
  
Later that night, at CSI  
  
Warrick and Sara pulled up to the new CSI a few minutes before shift started. They had been here before, touring with Grissom and the rest of the team to get used to the new look.  
  
Both dressed in clean clothes, but still covered in paint and stubborn silly string that refused to come out of their hair, the two walked through halls, hoping to find the break room. Smiling innocently at passers-by, Warrick and Sara came up to the new break-room and heard Nick's voice.  
  
"Grissom told me that CSI got trashed last night!"  
  
"Trashed?" Catherine's voice.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't go too much further than that," Nick said. "Only said that there were strobe and black lights and spray paint designs and silly string, yarn, oil paint...man whoever that was had a great time!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Warrick called walking in with Sara on his heels. "Someone trashed CSI last night? After we all left?"  
  
Sara snorted. Warrick was lying to cover it all up! Or, maybe...maybe that's why when he brought her home to get new clothes, he said to grab a few more cans of..  
  
"Yeah, that's was Gris said this morning!" Nick sputtered. "But he didn't say if anyone figured out who it was yet --- hey. Why do you guys have paint on your faces?"  
  
Warrick and Sara both looked at each other, raised and eyebrow each, nodded, then turned back to Catherine and Nick. And both, with lightning fast speed, both whipped out two can of silly string each. Catherine screamed and Nick cursed. Both were hit with sticky gobs of the string as Sara's, as well and Warrick's laughter filled the air. Catherine jumped up and made a mad dash for the door and was followed by a steady stream all the way. Nick ducked under the table, but Warrick crawled under, and stuck the can down his shirt. Nick screamed --- much like a girl would --- as the cold metal can came in contact with his skin.  
  
Suddenly, Greg burst in with a thumb jabbed back behind him. The red silk shirt with the black dragon on it that Warrick and Sara saw last night was rippling as he moved. "Hey, why is Catherine covered in silly string - oh, God. That was why you were there last night!"  
  
Warrick laughed and held the can level with Greg's nose. "Sure was, little buddy. Nicky's right. You would make a good CSI."  
  
Greg growled, but Warrick only blasted him with silly string. Greg cursed and dove under the table with Nick, who swore as Greg's foot fit him in the mouth. Warrick then aimed at Sara. Sara aimed at Warrick. With a type of girly war cry, Sara shot Warrick. Warrick returned the hit. By now, Greg had grabbed the extra can that Warrick had dropped and Nick, Sara's. With the four of them shooting smelly string at each other and the new break room looking more and more trashed as the seconds passed, people around the building had obviously noticed. Afraid to be squirted, people looked in through the windows rather than poking their heads in.  
  
"Warrick! Sara!" Came an angry voice from the entrance of the room. Grissom stood, looking totally livid, with Catherine behind him. But, unlike him, she was still smiling at the CSIs antics.  
  
Warrick spun, threw the empty can over his shoulder and wiped string neatly off his arm. "Yeah, Gris?"  
  
"What the hell were you two thinking!?" Grissom roared.  
  
Sara stepped up between Grissom and Warrick. "Hey Gris. What's your pulse at now?" She turned to Warrick. "100 bucks it's above 95 bpm." Warrick only chuckled and kissed her cheek. Turning, he pounced on Nick. The two engaged in a wrestling match, cheered on by Greg. Catherine walked into the room to admire the playing and Sara giggled. With Grissom's attention on Warrick and Nick, Sara was able to scoop up a wad of silly string and throw it on Grissom. He gave her a look. Not an angry one. Seeing his CSIs having so much fun must have made his mood lighter.  
  
"Grissom, you don't get out enough," Sara observed. "It's bad for your health. Bugs alone can't keep you sane for long. Live a little, kay?"  
  
Grissom stared at her for a few seconds before smiling, scooping up a pile of silly string, and tossing it on her. Catherine laughed, Sara screamed, Warrick and Nick looked up, but were only forced down againt when Greg decided to join their fight.  
  
It was a strange site, if you were to ask anybody passing by. Five CSIs plus a goofy lab tech screwing up the break room on the first day. Silly string everywhere. A blond laughing hysterically. A supervisor and a brunette CSI having a battle with recycled silly string. And three rowdy boys - er, grown men, having a wrestling contest on the floor. Screams, laughs, victorious howls and whistles filled the air. It was the end of something great, and the beginning of something beautiful. And it wasn't going to change.  
  
**********************  
  
Well, that's it! I guess an extra chapter was needed. Thanks to all the reviewers for taking the time to explore my demented mind and reading my piece! CSI ROCKS! (And Greg is really cute! Hey wait. So is Nick. And Warrick...() 


End file.
